


Oh God, yes...

by RealSherlock3d



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Lock, Johnlock Smut, Love, M/M, Short, Smut, sherlock POV, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealSherlock3d/pseuds/RealSherlock3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's what happens when a kiss is more than a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh God, yes...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I must say I never thought I'd see myself writing smut. It's a new cup of tea for me.

He’s reaching lower.

Below waist, oh god, oh god, this is more than a kiss..

John, John, please…

His hand is hovering above- oh!

Don’t stop, please, please.

“John,” I moan into his mouth. He’s magic.

It’s skin on pant and yet I’m losing the battle.

Oh- please…

“Sherlock,” he huskily grunts, “Let’s go…”

Oh god, yes.

This is happening? Is it really happening?

Y-yes, that feeling is definitely real.

We’re stumbling into my room… it’s closer…

John’s pressing into me, so is something else…

“Sherlock,” he whispers into my ear, “Are you alright with this…?”

I look into his eyes, hoping for a look of “of course” but I pull off a “please more I can’t handle this”

“John, I’ve never been more ready in my life,” I mutter back, wrapping my legs around his body as I lower on to my bed.

Oh god, it’s actually happening.

“We can stop,” he whispers.

A look of disdain thrown towards him, from me. I’d’ve stopped a while ago if I’d wanted to.

“If you stop I’ll kill you,” I moan as his leg brushes against my crotch, him leaning across to turn the light off. Why was it on?

“Do you have… you know…” John moans himself.

Oh god, oh god, please, please…

“Yes… bedside drawer…” strained chatter. Will he ask why?

No… no… he’s in the same position as- oh!

He draws back after retrieving the lubricant and condoms. Why do I have those?

Lord knows, my brain’s not- oh, never mind…

He’s unbuttoning my shirt, please, slide your hands down…

I reach up, surprised my hands are working…

Unbuttoning his shirt, damn, he’s gorgeous…

My mind is fuzzy, he’s reaching down, oh god..

Kissing my chest, please, please…

Grabbing my thighs, oh god…

“John,” I attempt to say casually but instead it comes out as a strangled moan-cry.

I unzip his trousers, push them down…

How are my limbs working?

His pants are red, wow…

Those are off aswell. Really, John…

Oh- god… oh… he’s groping as he’s unzipping mine, dear lord…

“Are you sure, Sherlock? We can back out…” he groans. I’m not sure if he can think either.

“This is going to happen… please, don’t stop…” I mutter back.

Somehow we inch out of our clothes…

John Watson, on top of me, both naked… I shiver in lust.

Oh god, this is happening…  
John kneels… squirts lubricant on his fingers… 

“Sherlock, this is probably cold…” he moans, opening my legs more.

I know what’s coming but when it comes… it’s something new… out of this world…

It feels great, I’m grunting, sweating, my arms quivering… 

Another finger, I can’t take it much longer…

One more, my god…

“John-“ I gasp, “John, I’m- I’m ready… please…”

He pulls his fingers out, oh god…

He stands up a little, presses a kiss to my forehead… kisses my lips, trails down to my arse…

Lubricant applied, condom on… he’s ready…

I take a deep breath. “Oh god, yes…”

John’s head is glazed over, he’s breathing hard…

His tip’s against the hole, my heart is leaping, life is perfect…

It’s in, I don’t care, it hurts a little but the pleasure outweighs it…oh god, oh god…

It’s happening… oh my god…

The backboard clacks as my hand shakes…

John is sweating, grunting and groaning, yet barely wiggling his hips.

I’m in ecstasy, it feels great, oh god…

“Move more, John,” I moan.

He groans in reply and shifts forward, definitely noticeable. 

He does it again and I let out an unwilling cry. Mrs. Hudson definitely hears that…

Again, again, he sets a pace.

We’re both moaning, groaning, grunting, friction against our bodies, the backboard is now smacking the wall, not a problem…

We’re louder, it’s quicker, harder, numbness replaced by prickles of pleasure…

Then it washes over me, I let out a strangled scream as an orgasm rushes through..

John only thrusts once or twice more before he joins me and collapses onto me.

Heavy breaths, kisses, and we end up under the blankets, falling asleep.

“That. Was. Amazing,” he breathes.

“I’d have to agree,” I breathe back, and we drift asleep.


End file.
